The development of virtualization technologies is accompanied with emergence of different types of virtualization technologies, for example, ESXi of VMWARE Incorporation, HYPER-V of MICROSOFT Corporation, Kernel-based Virtual Machine (KVM), XEN of CITRIX Systems, and container. Multiple computing instances can be obtained on a host by means of virtualization using a virtualization technology.
A cloud resource pool includes multiple hosts. Hosts using different virtualization technologies may constitute different types of cloud resource pools. For example, cloud resource pool types include a VMWARE cloud resource pool, a HYPER-V cloud resource pool, a KVM cloud resource pool, a XEN cloud resource pool, and the like.
Different types of cloud resource pools are opened to different degrees. Therefore, different types of cloud resource pools provide different virtual private cloud (VPC) network features. Basically, to implement an advanced network feature, a user needs to purchase a dedicated network component. For example, a virtual standard switch (VSS)/virtual distributed switch (VDS) may be deployed for an ESXi host in the VMWARE cloud resource pool. The VSS/VDS is capable of providing a layer 2 (L2) forwarding capability. If the ESXi host needs to implement a network feature such as a security group, layer 3 (L3) routing, or the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), a corresponding network component needs to be purchased. Therefore, when a user uses a cloud computing system that includes different types of multiple cloud resource pools, it is inconvenient to manage the cloud resource pools because the resource pools provide different network features, and complexity of deploying the cloud computing system is also increased.